Hinagiku and Pluie?
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: Ok, have to change this summary, because now the fic is mostly just the main charas making out, and Yunagiba is whocareswhere. Fun fun. This story has like.. no plot.. It's just me playing around with fluff! YAY! MINOR ANGST! CHAPTER THREE!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Wedding Peach. Seriously. So please don't sue me. Seriously.

This fic takes place directly after the episode where Pluie tries to kill Hinagiku. My two Fave chars... I don't know about whats his face, the one Hinagiku really hooks up with, but he looks like a geek. So he wont ever enter into this fic. Pluie X Hinagiku Hinagiku X Yunagiba (who is really Limone! Sry if you didn't know that!) and there's also a little bit of Yuri liking Pluie in disguise....OOOPS! FORGET I even said that!

Hinagiku's Bathroom

"Stupid, evil, arrogant, murderous jerk!" Hinagiku shouted, stomping and throwing various toiletries at the walls. She was, of course, talking about Lord Pluie. She stomped out of the bathroom and kicked at a soccer ball, before sinking down on the couch. She carefully massaged the red marks and bruises on her neck and shoulders from where he tried to strangle her. She picked up her forgotten judo gi, and sniffed it. "Wonder what cologne he uses?" She mused. "Wait, he's evil! Why should I care!?" Hinagiku reprimanded herself as the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello. This is Hinagiku!" She said cheerfully.

"It's Yuri!" Yuri replied in a you-should-know-it's-your-best-friend kind of tone.

"And Momoko. Duh!" came Momoko's ditzy voice.

"Hey you guys!" said Hinagiku.

"Listen are you ok?" Momoko asked concernedly.

"Yeah after what that asshole did to you..." added Yuri.

"Yeah I'm fine...really." Hinagiku reassured them.

"Well ok." Yuri didn't sound convinced.

"Hey, that's my other line! See ya!" Momoko said, hanging up.

"Just wanted to check on you! Bye!" Yuri also hung up.

"Ok bye." Click. Hinagiku hung up the phone and sighed. "The first guy who touches me and it's with the intention to kill..."She slipped a yukata over her terry bathrobe and headed outside for a short walk.

Lord Pluie snapped himself out of his self induced trance. "Why in the seven hells am I thinking about that Love Angel!" he asked himself. He thought back to when he was trying to murder her. "She's so soft and vulnerable when she's scared like that..." Lord Pluie looked down at his feet. "Woah. I really need to clear my head."

Lord Pluie looked down at Hinagiku from the tree he was sitting in. "Hinagiku..." His voice was barely there, like a leaf in the wind.

Hinagiku looked around for a moment, searching for that voice. She could've sworn she had heard someone say her name. "Hello?" She said meekly, catiously.

"Hinagiku..." Pluie began to tease her. Half of him wanted her to know where he was, the other half still wanted her dead. So this would have to do. For now.

Hinagiku spun around and stared right at the tree he had been in. He wasn't there now.

Lord Pluie appeared right behind Hinagiku. He leaned down and placed a feather soft kiss on her cheek. "Until next time..." Hinagiku jumped, and turned around. She looked up just in time to see Pluie float into the air and disappear. She gasped and touched her cheek.

"He kissed me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hinagiku...Hinagiku..." Momoko was poking her zoned out best friend.

"Hey! You're wanted in the office!" Yuri yelled in Hnagiku's ear.

"Huh? What!" Hinagiku shook her head dazedly. "Oh ok." She rushed to the main office. "Umm...you wanted to see me?" She told the principal. 'What I did now, Aphrodite only knows...'

"Yes. I need you to show a new student around. Usually, I wouldn't ask you to perform such a prestigious task. But your schedules happen to coincide." The principal replied informatively. He wasn't one to mince words. 'This is Tanzuki Shiro." As the principal resumed speech, a young man of about 17 stood up. He had long dark green hair, tied back in a ponytail, with outrageous bangs, wearing the school uniform. Hinagiku swallowed hard. It was Lord Pluie! She was sure of it.

"Nice to meet you." Shiro looked deep into Hinagiku's eyes and extended his hand to shake. Hinagiku shook it but did not smile.

"Let's start with the grounds." Hinagiku said quietly. It was not a recommendation, but a command.


	2. The Kiss

A/N Still don't own.

I'm sorry. I know I haven't posted in a while. Very very sorry.

"Nice to meet you." Shiro looked deep into Hinagiku's eyes and extended his hand to shake. Hinagiku shook it but did not smile.

"Let's start with the grounds." Hinagiku said quietly. It was not a recommendation, but a command.

"Very well..." Shiro/Pluie answered. They both exited the office in a calm manner. Hinagiku clutched his arm tightly in her fist, and led him outside. The halls were empty; class had started. She pushed open a pair of metal double doors with the other hand, and they walked out onto the fresh green grass.

Hinagiku took a deep breath, the wind ruffling through her short green hair. Pluie was staring at her, then past her. Hinagiku, even though she knew that the tour needed to continued, needed time to think even more. What was Pluie doing at the High School? DId he know about Momo and Yuri too? That thought alarmed her. She'd be damned before she let him touch her best friends.

The thought that he might be stalking her struck her as well. Struck her hard. She was jolted from her thoughts as Pluie spoke.

"Could we go check out that path, perhaps?" He asked, politely. Hinagiku wanted to shake her head; the thought of being alone with him again repulsed her, but she saw Yuri and Momo walking towards them. 'Oh please Aphrodite, don't let him see me...' Her hand slipped into Pluie's and she rushed towards the path. Pluie lagged behind her, slightly pleased with himself.

"Shhh!" Hinagiku hissed, placing her index finger over Pluie's lips. He smiled, and pursed them against her skin in a kiss. She took her finger away, scowling. Pluie's smile only grew. Hinagiku got the sudden urge to grab that dark ponytail of his and drag him down the trail by that.

"Fine fine..." He whispered, as Yuri and Momoko walked right by the trails entrance. They were talking and giggling, probably about the oh-so-fine Captain Yunagiba.

"Ok..." Hinagiku let out a sigh of relief. Then she turned back to Pluie, and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you...' He thought. "Another plan to take over the world." He replied sarcastically.

Hinagiku shok her head, letting his hand dropped, her fists clenching. They unclenched quickly...and a blush crept across her face. 'Oh...no...I was not holding his hand...Ohhhh!' She groaned inwardly.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you." he continued.

"No, really." Her fists clenched once more as the embarassment drifted away. he just had to make her angry...Pluie raised one hand, cupping her cheek with it. She stepped away, swining her fist at him.

He easily caught her wrist, wrapping his fingers around it, and pulling her into him. She meeped, and sweatdropped anime-style, as he dropped her wrist, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Really. I'm going to kidnap you, and corrupt you. And, the Love Angels will be beaten." He said coldly. That blow hurt Hinagiku.

'Not like I like him or anything...No, I can't!' She thought, desperately hoping that Yuri, or Momoko, or Yunagiba, or Yousuke, or ANYBODY would walk by and catch them. As luck would have it, no one would. "Let me go!' Hinagiku protested, struggling against him.

"Stop it." She continued. "Now, Daisy." He commanded, using her Love Angel name. She looked up at him, shocked. Her eyes were wide, and she stopped.

"I swear to Aphrodite...If you do anything to hurt them..." She began, her voice low and threatening. "I'll..." She didn't finish; Pluie was smirking, and his head came closer to hers, until his lips just covered her own.

End Chapter 2. 


	3. Get it now?

A/N Ok, ok, I know it's been forever... But I just HAD to finish another story! And I did!

noname: Um, maybe in like, four mroe chapters...

Katana-Seishen: Yay! Thanks.

Emarista the Torturer: Nice name. Uh huh, poetry is fun.

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: YAYAYAYAYAY! We are we updating two fics in the same day?

Setsuna-Chan: Because I feel like it.

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: And why are we updating them at 4:44 a.m.?

Setsuna-Chan: Because, I had too much soda and went on too many rides at the fair. Duh.

Aoi-Hikari-Chan: Oh, ok.

THE FIC.

"Stop it." She continued. "Now, Daisy." He commanded, using her Love Angel name. She looked up at him, shocked. Her eyes were wide, and she stopped.

"I swear to Aphrodite...If you do anything to hurt them..." She began, her voice low and threatening. "I'll..." She didn't finish; Pluie was smirking, and his head came closer to hers, until his lips just covered her own.

Surprisingly enough, Hinagiku couldn't bring herself to struggle. She was ENJOYING it too much. Tongues somehow got involved... But it was Hinagiku who started that one, and as they drew away to breath, Pluie smirked again.

"Shut up." She warned.

"..." Pluie had no remark to that. What could he say? He just wrapped an arm around her waist, and sighed.

"Stop that." She drew away from him, walking down the path.

MUCH MUCH LATER AT MOMOKO'S HOUSE

"So... Why did they need you at the office?" Momoko asked, as all three of the Love Angels dropped their stuff off and sat on her bed.

"Oh. That." Hinagiku rolled her eyes. "They wanted me to show a new student around."

"Oh, really? That's great! Is he cute!" Yuri gushed.

"He's..." Hinagiku didn't need to finish; her blush gave it away.

"HINAGIKU'S BLUSHING!" Momoko screeched, jumping up in surprise. "OH MY HOLY APHRODITE!"

"What? I can't blush?" Hinagiku chuckled, giving the pink haired girl a playful shove.

"It's... weird..." The blond replied. "So, this guy is cute?"

"Uh huh. His name is Shiro."

"Oooooh. Hinagiku's got a crush." Momoko teased.

"I am faithful to Captain Yunagiba." Hinagiku answered pointedly. "Very faithful."

"Suuuure. Did you kiss him yet?" Yuri asked, giggling madly.

"Wha... WHAT! NO!" The green haired teen exclaimed. Her face was red, and Momoko teased her a bit more.

"On the first date, Hinagiku-Chan? Disgraceful." Hinagiku bopped both her friends over the head, though she secretly agreed.

'It is disgraceful huh... For me to love someone like him...' She thought. 'Love! WAIT LOVE? LOVE NEVER FACTORED INTO THIS!'

Suddenly, a rather stuccato version of "She's the blade" by Sugarcult played. All three of them took out their cellphones. Hinagiku growled; it was hers, and she flipped it open.

"Hello? What?" Her voice had an alarmed tone to it. "Fine. Fine! I'll be right there. Just... Yes, okay! I'm on my way!" She closed the phone, looking annoyed. "Gotta go.." She said to her friends.

"Oh? Ok." They didn't ask questions. Their heads still hurt from the bopping. Hinagiku picked her stuff up, and left.

"I didn't know she listened to Sugarcult..." Yuri noted.

"Me either."

AT THE PARK.

'Why do people always have dates at the park?' Hinagiku wondered, taking a seat at a bench. 'Is it because everyone else does it, or what?'

"Hello." Pluie was standing in front of her. She wasn't surprised. He looked and acted exactly the same, minus the make up... Or tattoos. Whatever they were.

"You got me in trouble." She said roughly, crossing one leg over the other, and letting her backpack occupy the seat beside her. Try as she may, she really wouldn't stay mad at him. And she knew it.

"With Momoko and Yuri?" He asked, moving ehr things, and siting next to her anyway. She looked over at him. One word for ehr expression. SHOCK.

"How did you... Why are you..." She couldn't finish a sentence, and just waited for his answer.

"Get it now?"

"I hate you." She stood up, grabbing her stuff with one hand. "Touch them, and I'll kill you myself. I won't let Hinagiku do her little thing where you go all nice. I'll kill you." Her fists clenched at her side, she couldn't stand it anymore. She would be mad at him for a while. A very long while.

"What? Daisy!" He called after her. She didn't turn around. She didn't even stop. She sped up.

END CHAPTER THREE.

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I'll be posting again soon. 


End file.
